el destino
by Nahomi de Granchester
Summary: pasan 5 años desde la comida del hogar de pony todo sigue igual pero candy no es la misma y despues de la 1 guerra mundial decide irse a londres pero ¿que pasara alla? descubranlo en esta historia de romance y tragedia y un poco de tristesa
1. Capítulo 1

capitulo 1

en el hogar

-no encuentro sentido a mi vida anny-dice candy

-por?

-no se y he decidido irme a londres con paty

-cuando?

-no se creo que voy a ir con paty

-si y podras visitar el san pablo

-no ya me imagino a la hermana grey toda como moustro despues de la escapada que ma di

jajajajajajaja-rieron las 2

en nueva york

pobre susy-dice bryan

ya se-dice terry

-oye que vas a hacer ¿vas a ir con esa enfermera?

-no, despues de que termine la gira voy a ir a inglaterra me a mandado telegramas de diculpas(si tan solo supieras de que esta casada)

flashbag

llegaba de un esayo muy tarde a casa

hola-saludo a su mayordomo

buenas noches señor hay corresponencia esta es su estudio con su cena

-a si? que raro bueno gracias

-denada

terry se subio como de rayo por la curiosidad entro en su estudio y vio un sobre blanco que no tenia remitente y estaba a maquina

Oigan disculpen por es confusion pero como soy nueva no sabia que hacer pero aqui les dejo el primer cap. intentare mandar 1 cada dia ¿quien sera? descubranlo en el proximo cap. ademas me tarde porque tenia natacion,y fui a comprar cosas en fin un dia atajeado porcierto el nombre de bryan se dice braian recibo de todo besos, abrasos, jitomatasos, pedrasos etc


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Entro corriendo azoto al puerta cuando vio el sobre vio que era de color blanco sin ningun remitente agarro su taza de te y empezo a leer cuando termino dejo caer en el pizo su taza que por el impacto se rompio se desparramo en el sofa y empezo a decir:no ¿candy porque porque te casaste con ese hijo de perra?-se refiere a neal recuerden que cuando era elmatrimonio arreglado candy salio del carruaje y cuando neal le ofrecio la mano le tomaron una foto y arriba como era un pedazo de periodico decia que contraerian matrimonio-¿porque te deje ir esa noche?-sin darse plena cuenta de ello le empezaron a salir lagrimas

En el hogar

-a donde vaz candy -dijo sor maria y señorita preocupadas

-voy a londres con mi amiga paty ella vive alla

-a-dijo sor maria-pensamos que ibas a otro lado

-lo se -dijo candy empezando a molestarse con su voz lo hacia notar

-esta bien pero no te molestes candy -dijo señorita pony

-como no me voy a molestar si siempre me preguntan:a donde vaz y otras cosas ustedes que derecho tienen de preguntarme esto? -dijo candy levantando la voz

-el derecho de que somos tus madres-dijo sor maria levantando la voz haciendo a candy sentirse otra vez la niña que regañaban por sus travesuras

-lo siento sor maria y señorita pony solo que estoy un poco frustrada y por eso me voy y tambien por eso me enoje-dijo candy muy apenada

-lo sabemos candy-dijo señorita pony

LONDRES

-pero mama-dijo paty

nada de peros hija nos vamos a paris-dijo ruth la madre-verdad esteban-es el padre

-asi es paty prepara tus maletas que nos vamos mañana-dijo esteban

-pero por que a paris?-dijo paty triste

-porque es mas bello,puedes tener amigas y tienes que olvidar a stear

-no creo que vaya a tener mas amigas alla porque soy muy timida ¿y que pasa con candy, anny y la abuela ellas son mis mejores y unicas amigas y quiero escribirles para decirles que nos vamos a paris ademas no quiero olvidar a STEAR-dijo paty muy firme por que se acordo de como candy en el colegio defendio a paty cuando por error se le cayo july recordo eso y se sintio en deuda poque renuncio a ser reina de las flores por defender a paty

-no -dijo esteban-no les vaz a escribir no queremos que tengas semejantes amigas huérfanas en cuanto a la abuela viene con nosotros quiera o no

-que importa si sean huérfanas o no siguen siendo mis amigas ademas candy me defendio en los momentos dificiles como cuando murio stear y ustedes no hicieron nada y eso que son mis padres ustedes ya no son mis padres ruth y esteban

-a un asi te vaz con nosotros-dijo ruth

-los odio ruth y esteban los odio -dijo paty corriendo a su habitacion adentro enpezo a llorar y a decir:stear no quiero olvidarte candy quisiera estar con ti go en este momento te juro que te escribire dijo y se quedo dormida

Que les parecio este cap. lamento no haber escribido pero como ya dije soy nueva y no sabia como hacerle espero que les guste y a todos los que me preguntaron o tengan dudad si es un final en que candy y terry se quedan juntos porque yo tambien leo de estos y decidi hacer el mio y sor es casi como hermana pero me parece mas facil poner sor


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3

en nueva york

pero-dijo bryan desorientado

-nada de peros me voy pasado mañana poque como ya dije me reconcilie con mi padre-dijo terry furioso

-esta bien

en el hogar

-sor maria señorita pony me voy-dijo candy

-a donde-dijo sor maria

a visitar a anny, archie y todos los demas para despedirme por que me voy pasado mañana y vengo con ustedes a despedirme-dijo candy intentando no alzar la voz para que los niños no la oyeran

-esta bien candy-dijo la señorita pony llorando-sabes que puedes volver vuando quieres y saludanos a esa amiga tuya pero ¿no le vaz a escribir?

-ooo es cierto voy a mandar un telegrama gracias-dijo candy

te queremos candy-dijieron sor maria y señorita pony al unizon-te queremos mi pequeña

en londres

vamonos paty-dijo ruth-hoy es el dia

no ma no voy con ustedes

oigan disculpen pero no puedo escribir mas los lunes miercoles y viernes voy a natacion y los martes y jueves voy al ingles perdonen por no escribir muy seguido pero cuando tenia horas libres mi mamá me puso a estudiar para examenes y nadie mas puede actualizar porque mi mamá no es tan fanatica como yo y dice que soy adicta mi hermano siempre esta insultando a candy e imaginense si lo pongo fiu me lo echa a perder mi hermana nunca le intereso y mi papá no se acuerda de nadie ademas no puedo por que mi abuela esta muy mala y tengo que ir siempre con ella y ella si tiene internet pero nunca me deja estar con el cel no pude actualizar los fines de semana por mi hermano que sienpre traia la compu bye


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

LONDRES

-vamos paty hoy es el dia-dijo ruth

-no ma no voy a ir-dijo paty

-pero por que?-dijo ruth desorientada

-porque me quiero quedar a qui-dijo paty

-tu te...-se interrumpio por un toquido-adelante-dijo elegantemente

-disculpe señora han traido un telegrama para la señorita patricia -dijo lucas el mayordomo

-esta bien lucas daselo-dijo ruth-y tu paty despues de leerla en tu abitacion vienes a hablar con migo

-esta bien-dijo paty

subio con el telegrama en las manos y casi se le salia el corazon del pecho de la felicidad

-es de candy-dijo paty feliz

11 de octubre de 1924

hola paty espero no molestarte pero pienso ir con tigo partire pasado mañana o el 13 T.Q.M candy

pd: por favor recibeme no tengo otro lugar a donde ir

-candy claro que te recibire-dijo paty con lagrimas en los ojos-eres mi mejor amiga

paty bajo de las escaleras y vio a su padre y a su madre tomo aire y cerro los ojos vio el reflejo de candy y se armo de valor

-hola-dijo paty

-hola paty-dijo esteban-sientate por favor

-hija por que no quieres ir con nosotros?-dijo ruth

-por que no quiero y... acabo de recibir un telegrama de candy y dice que partira mañana

-y... que? no le vas a escribir de que no quieres que venga-dijo ruth temerosa

-no mama voy a esperarla

-pero...-dijo ruth

-no esta vien-dijo esteban-que se quede aqui pero aunque sigas utilizando el apellido O`brian no nos volveras a ver entendido

-entendido


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

en lakewood

-¿que candy se va? ¿a donde?-dijo archie preocupado

-calmate archie-dijo albert-ademas anny ya lo sabia y no nos lo dijo-dijo mirando a anny

-si pero yo no sabia que se iria ahora-dijo anny preocupada

-calmate anny-dijo archie-¿a donde va?

-va a londres con paty-dijo anny-bueno eso me dijo ella

-si va a londres y parte hoy-dijo albert despreocupado

-¿¡PARTE HOY!?-dijieron anny y archie

-si en una hora dijo que los despidiera a todos-dijo albert-no quiere despedirse de ustedes porque dice que no quiere llorar asi que no los puedo dejar ir a despedirse

-esta bien-dijo anny con desicion y archie y albert se sorprendieron

-pero anny no quieres ir a despedirla?-dijo archie confuso

-quisiera ir a despedirla archie pero me doleria mas verla llorar ademas si ella no quiere despedirse es por que se siente muy triste para eso y tienes que prometerme que no vas a ir-dijo anny

-te lo prometo

en el camerino de candy

-adios señorita pony,hermana maria, a todos los niños del hogar, albert, archie, anny adios-pensaba candy-adios terry

en otro camerino

-candy cuanto daria por volverte a ver-decia terry

esa noche hubo una fiesta de año nuevo

-recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez terry-penso candy viendo el mar-estaba como ahorita-sin saberlo candy empezo a llorar

una persona se acercaba a ella, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta

-candy eres tu?-dijo terry viendo a alguien mirando el mar-eres tu candy?

-quien anda ahi-dijo candy preocupada pensando que era archie o tom que se habia colado

-mi nombre es terry

-terry-dijo candy llorando y abrasando a terry

-eres tu candy en verdad?-dijo terry emocionado

-dime que no es un sueño terry

-no es un sueño candy es verdad

-o terry cuanto te extrañe

-yo tambien candy

bueno a qui les dejo este capitulo pero no todo va a ser de color de rosa mientras disfuten, la idea se me ocurrio cuando veia el cap 31 de candy candy solo que aqui terry ve a candy no al reves toda via hay mas capitulos pienso hacerlo un poquito largo

CHAO

pd.

no me quiten a mi romeo

jajajajajajajaja nel es de todas manden muchos rews por si quieren aconsejarme o para felicitarme porcierto el que me mando el rew de rey no me ofende si no que me anima a seguir con la historia


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

cuidado esta ecena puede contener algunas partes de sexo si no soporta verlo abstengase de leer

en londres

-adios ruth adios esteban-dijo paty

-adios paty-dijo ruth abrasandola con lagrimas en los ojos-en verdad no quieres venir con nosotros

-no ma pero gracias por tenerme en cuenta

despues se subieron ruth y esteban al tren, paty, por su cuenta el carruaje se la llevo a su casa

-candy no puedo esperar a verte-dijo paty entusiasmada para luego quedarse dormida

en el barco

candy estaba viendo el mar cuando alguien le dijo: candy eres tu? ella conocia su voz pero luego desecho la idea de que era terry (como habia dejado de leer los periodicos penso que terry seguia con susana) decidio optar por que alguien conocido de america se habia colado

-quien anda alli?-dijo candy un poco asustada

-me llamo terry

candy se puso muy feliz al saber que su amado terry estaba alli corrio a sus brazos y empezo a llorar

-terry eres tu en verdad?

-claro que lo soy mi pequeña pecosa

-pero ¿y susana?-dijo candy confundida

-no has leido los periodicos?

-no es que e tenido mucho trabajo(la verdad si podria averlos leido pero no queria porque pensaba que los periodiocos dirian que ya se habian casado o peor aun si lla habia tenido su primer hijo)¿que dicen los periodicos?-dijo candi con un dejo de tristesa

-que ella murio hace unas semanas-dijo terry como si no fuera la gran cosa

-pero por que?-dijo candy aturdida

-lamentablemente contrajo una infeccion cuando le hacian la cirujia

- :O (cara de candy cuando se entero) pero como no lo supieron antes?

-por que esa infeccion se esconde y cuando ve que estas desprevenido te attaca haciendo que tu te aturdas y despues de 5 dias mueras en agonia no recuerdo como se llamaba tenia un nombre muy raro-dijo terry intentando recordar el nombre

-papilomecaumilitis(se me acaba de ocurrir jajajajajajajajaja) lo lei en un libro

-si ese bueno y ¿porque quieres ir a londres? vas a ir con tu esposo-eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo

-cual esposo?-dijo candy aturdida

-ese neal por favor no me mientas vi en el periodico que te ibas a casar con el

-ha ha ha ya recuerdo no nunca me case con el como ya as de saber albert nunca lo permitiria mira lo que paso es que cuando yo trabajaba en una clinica pequeña bueno trabajo por que ya no me aceptan en ningun hospital por culpa de elisa como que neal se enamoro de mi-dijo eso haciendo comillas-bueno yo creo que no creo que fue solo por conveniencia por que soy hija adoptiva de albert bueno antes de que se presentara albert como "en tio abuelo wiliam" la señora leegan me rendio una trampa con la tia abuela que como neal se queria casar con migo ellas decidieron casarme y dijieron que era orden del tio abuelo yo no lo creia asi que fui con george a que me llavara con el en lakewood para mi sorpresa el tio abuelo era albert

-y como explicas esto?-dijo sacando el pedaso de periodico que taeria

-a eso cuando me mandaron llamar a la clinica dijieron que albert osea el tio abuelo me queria ver y me llavaron en un carruaje asta la mansion aldry para la trampa cuando iba saliendo neal me tendio la mano como puedes ver por eso se ve asi la foto pero la verdad estaba aturdida yo creo que pudieron ponerlo en los periodicos

-aaa-dijo terry en casi un suspiro

-a que-candy estaba extrañada

sin apenas darse cuenta terry se acerco mucho mas agarrandola de la cintura y sus caras se pegaron mucho mas luego terry le dio un beso tierno que sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos supo el beso se volvio cada vez mas urgente terry paso su lengua sin dificultad en los labios de candy luego terry vio como cerraba los ojos y abria su boca eso le complacio mucho los dos estaban jugando con sus lenguas entrelasandolas entonces las manos de terry cobraron vida y empezaron a acariciar la espalda de candy pero luego candy dio un gemido haciendo a terry volver a la realidad se separo de ella haciendo el beso mas tierno entonces cuando se despego de candy junto su frente con la de ella los dos respiraban agitadamente

-no te vallas-dijo candy en un susurro-quiero ser tuya

-claro-respondio terry gustoso

los dos se volvieron a besar caminando hasta el camarote de terry candy sentia todos sus reflejos al minimo nivel

-estas segura-dijo terry un poco nervioso

-claro que si dijo candy

entonces terry no tubo mas dudas la enpezo a besar tiernamente y a darle caricias para que disfutara terry dejo los labios de candy para simergirse en su cuello candy empezo a gemir dulcemente por su parte terry le empezo a desabrochar su vestido cuando lo desbrocho por completo le acaricio su espalda candy estaba tan perdida en los besos de terry sobre su cuello que no supo cuando le desabrocho su vestido cuando se dio cuenta terry ya le estaba quitando el vestido sintio un escalofrio y se puso nerviosa por su aparienca pero terry la calmo diciendole: eres la persona mas hermosa que haya conocido eso hiso que candy ya no tuviera miedo terry se sentia mas nervioso que cuando hizo el primer protagonico de romeo y julieta entonses fue el turno de candy que empezo a desabrocharle la blusa cuando se la quito fue candy se quedo maravillada con los maravillosos pectorales de terry luego terry la alzo y la puso sobre la cama y empezo a besarla mientras le quitaba el corpiño candy se dio cuenta de que era lo unico que cubria sus pechos y se sintio muy incomoda pero terry la tranquilizo dandole un beso largo y apasionante entonces termino de desabrocharle el corpiño lugo fue bajando sus besos primero al cuello y asi llegando a sus pechos entonces se apodero de uno con la mano y de otro con sus labios candy empezo a gemir repetidas veces

-terry por favor no pares-dijo candy entre gemidos-por favor no pares

terry se sorprendio por las peticiones de candy pero el tampoco queria parar asi que dijo

-crees que voy a parar? si fuera por mi nunca pararia-dijo mientras candy le quitaba el pantalon y el le quitaba el calzon y ella tambien a el le quitaba el calzon el fue bajando sus besos hasta su vagina y empezaba a besarla ella estaba gimiendo de placer entrelazando sus manos en el cabello de el luego el la empezo a penetrar ella se sentia muy exitada y el sigio penetrandola

oigan que les parecio con la enfermedad de susana papilomecaumilitis jajaja se me ocurrio y si suspiraron por terry no se averguensen en decirmelo pr que yo si


	7. Chapter 7

Nota importante

Oigan chicos y chicas no podre escribir por un mes (ya sé que es mucho pero mi mamá dice que no quiere que este por un tiempo) bueno que les pareció mi otro capítulo? A Candy la hice un poco con más deseos de Terry pero va a sufrir por dejar a mi Terry con Susana ya la hice sufrir porque aunque sabia que Terry sufría no lo dejo ir y la mate de esa rara enfermedad lo malo es que va a sufrir poquito terry bye los quiero


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Candy se despertó con un peculiar olor pensaba que lo de anoche había sido un sueño y no se quiso despertar hasta que sintió que alguien besaba su cara pero como era una perezosa (hasta me da risa a mi jajajaja lol que significa riendo a carcajadas o algo así) no quería abrir los ojos hasta que recordó en donde estaba y que lo que había pasado anoche entonces empezó a abrir los ojos quedamente

-Terry-murmuro

-Qué difícil es despertarte-dijo Terry con una sonrisa pícara

-o-dijo candy-¿eres tu Terry en verdad no es un sueño?

-no pecosa

En Inglaterra

Faltaba solo un día para la llegada de candy y paty estaba como loca arreglando el cuarto de candy

-falta poco para que llegues candy y voy a preparar todo para mañana-pensaba paty

En América

-"¿candy como estarás?-pensaba anny-espero que cuando llegues nos escribas "oigan chicos voy a mandar un telegrama a paty-les dijo a Albert y Archie -quiero mandarle un telegrama para decirle que cuando llegue candy nos escriba como esta

-está bien anny dijeron los 2 al unisón

Continuara...

Oigan mándenme rews para ver cómo le ago. me quede estancada

Pliss para saber que loes gustaría y mi romeo todo un galán o como dice doña Clotilde rorro


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8 En el barco (ósea candy y terry)

Terry y candy estaban en la cubierta del barco (de noche) y estaban viendo las estrellas

-terry

-si candy?

-¿para que querías ir a Londres?

-a-dijo Terry-bueno mi padre me mando un telegrama de disculpas y yo quería ir a verlo

-a qué bueno que lo perdonaste-dijo candy con todo el corazón

-y tu ¿para que querías ir?

-¿e? a-dijo candy despistada-iba a visitar a paty

-¿para?-pregunto terry intrigado

-solo quería ir a visitarla pues ya que no la había visto en mucho tiempo pero ¿terry crees que vaya a funcionar?

-¿funcionar qué?

-nuestra relación

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-e bueno-dijo candy no sabiendo por dónde empezar-no creo que funcione-dijo soltándolo de golpe y dejando a terry en estado de shock

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no crees que funcione?

-porque no se solo siento eso

-está bien entonces ya no volverás a verme-dijo empujando a candy e yéndose como cuando estaban en la 2 colina de pony y ella dice que recordó a Anthony

-terry por favor yo te amo-grito candy entre sollozos pero terry hizo caso omiso

En Inglaterra

-Candy solo falta esta noche-pensaba paty cuando alguien llamo a su puerta-adelante-dijo

-buenos días señorita le traen un telegrama-dijo Lucas

-¿e? a muchas gracias Lucas

-por nada señorita

-puedes irte

-claro

Cuando Lucas salió ella abrió el sobre y se sorprendo que fuera de anny

2(o 1 no recuerdo) de 1925

Paty por favor mantennos al tanto de candy te quiere anny

-claro anny-dijo paty


End file.
